my friends
by kuroaka seisuya
Summary: judul kagak nyambung   kagak da yoi cuma pertemanan kok   gaje


Minna ini fic kedua saya, padahal fic pertamanya belum selesai. Hehe #plak  
>oke pearing naruto dan sasuke. Dibilang hentai nggak kok. Lagi sedih-sedih saja.<p>

Kalau begitu mari kita mulai fanfic sedih ini. Chapter paling Cuma 1.

Usia

Naruto: 16 tahun

Sasuke:16 tahun

Sakura:16 tahun

Kakashi:30 tahun keatas +-

Disuatu pagi di desa konoha, team 7 diberikan sebuah misi oleh tsunade. Misi itu akan dilaksanakan di negara otogakure. Sasuke uchiha adalah sahabat karib naruto tapi entah kenapa dia selalu tidak mau mengakuinya. Pagi ini sasuke terlambat bangun, karena dia main ps sama kakakknya sampai jam 3 pagi tadi. Ngemeng2 ps apa yang dimainnn ma kakak dan adik ini ya…. What masa nggak mungkin… main mario bross aja sampe jam 3 pagi. Hah sudahlah saya terlalu berbasa-basi. Akhirnya naruto memutuskan untuk menjemput sahabatnya itu. Saat sampai dirumah sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan tampang acak-acakan. Naruto tertawa terkekeh-kekeh hingga hampir lompat dari posisi duduknya. Sasuke langsung melotot ke arah naruto.

"selamat pagi sasu- hihihihihi kufufufufu"

"selamat pagi. Apa kau mau ketawa hah!"

"kufufufu tampangmu hahahaha kayak ayam baru bangun tidur"

"diam kau. Ini perbuatan itachi-nii. Dia nggak terima kalah 55kali main ps dari ku"

"oh.. emang kalian main ps sampe jam berapa"

"sampe jam 3 pagi jadi aku bangun telat"

"ohh…kufufu"menahan tawa

"sudahlah jangan ketawa lagi. Ada apa kau kemari?"

"kita dapat misi dari nenek tsunade. Seharusnya kita sudah berangkat dari jam 7 tadi"

"AAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sekarangkan sudah jam 7.30"

"hahaha kena kau kita berangkat jam 8 kok"

"oh.. kalau gitu aku mandi dulu ya!"

"ok.. jangan luluran ya"

"kamfrettt kau"

"hahaha"

Akihirnya sasukepun segera mandi. Selesai menuggu sasuke bersiap, naruto membaca komik yang berjudul 'pandora hearts' dia sangat tertarik pada tokoh gilbert nightray. Hahaha padahal authour yang ngefans.

"oi naruto ayo berangkat"

"ok lama juga kau siap-siap jangan-jangan sakura benar, kau suka luluran ya?" goda naruto

"siapa yang luluran sudah ah cepat atau kita berdua terlambat"

"ok boz"

Setelah 15 menit berjalan mereka sampai juga di tempat pertemuan, alias pintu gerbang konoha. Naruto dengan bersemangat padahal kakashi dan yang lainnya belum memulai apa-apa. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju otogakure. Jalan menuju otogakure menghabiskan waktu kurang-lebih 1 ½ hari. Saat malam tiba, mereka berhenti untuk beristirahat. Naruto tidur diatas dahan pohon yang cukup besar. Bertolak belakang dengan sasuke. Sakura dan kakashi juga mengikuti pukul 5 pagi mereka sudah berangkat ke otogakure meneruskan perjalanan. Saat sampai disebuah danau. Mereka berhenti untuk menangkap ikan sakura mendapat 1 ekor ikan, kakashi 1, sasuke 2 dan naruto nggak dapet samasekali…PA. setelah sarapan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka hingga sampai di otogakure. Ternyata tugas mereka adlah mengevakuas penduduk dan pemimpin otogakure keluar dari desa karena sedang ada perang perebutan kekuasaan. Sudah hampir seluruh penduduk yang di evakuasi tetapi ada seorang nenek yang sedang mencari cucuknya.

"maaf nenek kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" sakura memohon kepada nenek tersebut.

"tidak.. cucu nenek masih ada didalam desa"

"kalau begitu nenek ikut bersama saya biarkan 2 rekan saya yang mencari cucu nenek ya?"

"baiklah"

"naruto-kun, sasuke-kun" panggil sakura

"ada apa sakura" jawab sasunaru

"tolong carikan sorang anak kecil di dalam desa"

"ok.. kami akan kembali dengan selamat dan membawa anak itu dengan selamat"

"segera kembali ingat"

"baik"

Sasuke dan naruti mencari keseluruh desa yang sudah terlalap oleh si jago merah. Akhirnya sasuke menemukan seorang anak dibawah diantara dua batu besar. Anak itu menangis karena kakinya terjepit dan seudah terluka.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

"hiks..hiks.. kakiku sakit aniki"

"baiklah tunggu sebentar.. naruto kemarilah"

"apa kau sudah menemukan anak itu?"

"ya. sudah bisakah kau menggunakan jurus bayangan untuk mengangkat batu itu"

"tentu"

"terima kasih aniki"

Naruto dna bayangannya menangkat kedua batu beasr tersebut dan mengeluarkan anak itu dari himpitan kedua batu tersebut. Sasuke menggendong anak itu. Bersama naruto mereka bertiga berlari menuju jalur evakuasi tetapi ada musuh yang melihat dan menyerang mereka. Nauto melawan mereka nuntuk melindungi sahabatnya, dan anak desa oto tersebut. Ternyata sasuke mnempatkan anak desa oto di balik semak-semak. Sasuke membantu naruto tapi _**SLASH!**_ Mata kanan sasuke terkena sambutan yang datang dari kunai milik musuh.

"arghhhh"

"sasuke!"

"aku tidak apa-apa, pengecut"

"tapi.."

"jangan pedulikan aku BAKA!"

Karena merasa bahwa temannya terluka karena dia. Akhrinya kyuubi mengamuk danmelemparkan musuh ke sembarang tempat. Sasuke pingsan ditempat akibat luka dimatanya. Naruto membuat kage bunshin, untuk menggendong anak desa oto dan sasuke yang pingsan. Setelah sampai di tempat evakuasi, sasuke diobati matanya . selesai misi sasuke dibawa kerumah sakit desa konoha. Naruto berbicara kepada sakura dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada mata kanan sasuke.

"sakura aku ingin memberikan mata kananku kepada sasuke"

"a-apa? Kenapa? Memangnya sasuke-kun buta dimata kanan karena kau?"

"ya, karena aku tak dapat melindunginya!"

"naruto-kun. Itu bukan salahmu-"

"tentu itu salahku… dia membantuku bertarung melawan musuh…hiks..tapi hiks.."

"sudahlah"

"tidak sakura-chan pokoknya aku akan mendonorkan mata kananku untuk sasuke"

"tapi jika kau melakukan itu, kau tidak bisa menjadi hokage lagi"

"ta-tapi.."

"pikirkan baik-baik dan bertanyalah pada kedua orang tuamu yang ada di surga sana"

"baiklah"

Setelah diberi nasihat oleh sakura naruto pergi ke makam kedua orang tuanya. Dia meminta saran dan berdoa untuk orang tuanya di surga.

'tou-san, kaa-san. Aku memerlukan bantuan dari kalian berdua! Aku ingin bertanya apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantu sasuke?jika aku egois dan memilih agar aku menjadi hokage dan membiarkan sahabatku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas…aku hiks..aku… aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti'.

'lakukanlah yang menurutmu benar. Naruto'

'tou-san'

'betul ibu dan ayah akan tetap mendukungmu meski pilihanmu berat bagi kami'

'kaa-san…tou-san.. baiklah besok pagi aku akan langsung datang kerumah sakit konoha.. untuk mendonorkan sebelah mataku iniuntuk sahabatku… karena untuk apa aku menjadi hokage sementara aku tak dapat melindungi satu orang penduduk konoha.. betulkan tou-san, kaa-san'

Memandang kelangit hitam nan gelap dan melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum bangga atas pilihan yang diambil oleh anaknya.

Pagi hari di rumah sakit konoha…

"aku uzumaki naruto yang akan menjadi pendonor mata kanan milik sasuke uchiha"

"apa kau benar-benar siap? Dan yakin atas pi-"

"ya aku sudah siap dan terima apapun persyaratan dokter"

"baiklah. Mari ikut saya ke ruang operasi"

"baik… "

"sasuke-kun"panggil sakura

"iya ada apa sakura-chan"

"ikut kami ke ruang operasi"

"apa? Memang sudah ada yang mau mendonorkan matanya kepadaku?"

"ya sudah. Kata orangnya kau disuruh datang dan masuk, dan laksanakan saja operasinya"

"mmm..baiklah"

Sasuke berserta perawat lain memasuki ruang operasi. Saat di ruang operasi sasuke tidak dapat ,melihat wajah orang yang akan mendonorkan wajahnya karena sudah di tutupi oleh kain unuk operasidan operasi pun dimulai.

Setelah kurang lebih 2 jam akhirnyua sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas dan sakura membawakan sebuah cermin untuk sasuke. Mata sasuke terbelalak melihat warna mata kanannya yang berwarna biru langit di amembisu dan terdengarlah sebuah suara

"hai sasuke….apa kau dapat melihat dengan jelas sekaran?"

Air mata keluar dari kedua mata sasuke….. melihat sahabatnya tanpa mata kanan…

"kau ini bodoh sekali ya"

"e—eh memang kenapa?"

"kau kenapa kau mendonorkan mata kananmu untukku?"

"karena aku ingin kau tetap bisa melihat"

"bodoh" tap..tap..tap tap jdugg

Terdengar bunyi jatuh benda kelantai. Ya naruto jtuh kelantai akibat pukulan dari sasuke. Sasuke menarik baju naruto naruto memejamkan satu matanya. Sasuke langsung memeluk naruto karena dia merasa bahwa naruto adalah sahabatnya yang paling baik…

"huwa…. Kau bodoh kau bodoh…huwa..huwa"

"eh sasuke jangan menangis.."memeluk kembali sasuke seperti adik dan kakak yang baru pertama kali bertemu setelah sekian lama dan akhirnya.. naruto berhenti menjadi ninja dan terpilih menjadi hokage serta sasuke yang menjadi tangan kanan dari naruto….

Itu lah persahabatan abadi diantara naruto dan sasuke.

Nah sekarang giliran authour mau ngomong

Hallo kawan semua, jujur waktu nulis fanfic ini saya teringat dengan mush saya. Mereka orang-orang munaPIG yang menjengkelkan. Tapi berkat meliha gambar sasuke dan naruto saya bisa langsung mengerjakan fanfic ini. .

Baiklah say mohon di review ya….

(~ ^,^~)

arigachuuu


End file.
